


Once Upon A Mattress

by Emmeline2019



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmeline2019/pseuds/Emmeline2019
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	Once Upon A Mattress

Carol laughed uproariously.  
"I believe we broke the bed, darling" as she surveyed the bed frame on a slant and the headboard fallen over to the middle.  
"I love your eagerness, darling but" and Carol laughed again, "your acrobatics got a bit out of hand."  
Therese rolled her eyes.  
"I just wanted to spice up our love life, Carol. I was talking to Abby and..."  
"ABBY???", Carol huffed.  
Therese hung her head.  
"I'll pay for a new bed, Carol".  
Carol walked over, taking Therese in her arms and saying "Shush, now. It's not as bad as it looks. It can be fixed."  
Taking Therese by the hand and leading her out the bedroom door Carol continued talking. "I do work at a furniture house, darling. Now come with me. We have a sofa and a dining room table to break in" she said with a lustful look in her eyes.


End file.
